


Using Ice Cream to Decieve

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm sry, M/M, This is rly bad and probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto are in a fake relationship now after Akaashi tells Konoha that he's seeing someone. They have to convince Konoha that their 'relationship' is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using Ice Cream to Decieve

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said to Bokuto after practice one day. “I need your help.”

“Ooh! With what?!” Bokuto asked excitedly; usually he was going to Akaashi for help, not the other way around.

“Konoha-san asked me if I was dating anyone; and I panicked and said yes. So, I need you to pretend to date me, at least for a little while.” Akaashi explained calmly. 

Bokuto was silent for a long time, seemingly thinking it over. Akaashi was beginning to get impatient.

“Bokuto-san, it's okay if you don't w-” Akaashi started to say but was interrupted. 

“I'll do it.” Bokuto proclaimed loudly. 

“What?” 

“I said that I'll do it. Jeez, Akaashi , you need your ears checked or something.” Bokuto laughed. 

“Shut up, I was surprised is all.” Akaashi said cooly before walking off.

“Hey, that's no way to talk to your senpai!” Bokuto yelled after him.

“Tch,” Akaashi clucked his tongue and kept walking, whipping out his phone to reply to Konoha’s countless questions wondering who Akaashi’s ‘dating.’

**Me:** **If you must know, it's Bokuto-san. Now stop pestering me about it.**

**_Konoha:_ ** **_No way! Really? Not that I didn't see it coming, but wow…_ **

**Me:** **???**

Akaashi paused.  _ What? What do you mean you saw it coming?  _ He wondered just how perceptive his team was of he and Bokuto. He supposed their actions didn't resemble “friends,” closer to “lovers” or “old married couple” than anything. But he never saw Bokuto as a romantic partner before. He wondered if Bokuto ever noticed that.  _ Probably not, _ he thought. 

“Akaaaaaaashiiiiiiiiii,” The black-haired teen jumped upon hearing his name whispered into his ear, and nearly dropped his phone. 

“Yes, Bokuto?” Akaashi glanced at his captain out of the corner of his eye. Bokuto straightened up and matched his pace with Akaashi’s. The shorter of the two stopped when his phone buzzed in his pocket and took it out to look at it. It was another message from Konoha. 

**_Konoha:_ **

**_I demand pictures, Akaashi!!!!!!!!_ **

“I was thinking, we should go on a ‘date’ to make it seem more real, y’know? Really fool Konoha into believing the act, right?” Bokuto used air quotes around the word “date,” and Akaashi wondered why his heart felt so heavy when he saw it. He agreed, however, to go along with Bokuto tonight for ice cream. He’d even gotten him to agree to pictures. 

\---

Their pretend date was filled with dropped mint chocolate chip ice cream (on Bokuto’s part: Akaashi got him another cone of it), silly selfies that Bokuto took of he and Akaashi when Akaashi was off guard, and some more serious ones that were taken by Akaashi. He had Bokuto send him all the pictures that were taken on Bokuto’s phone. He was surprised when Bokuto asked for the pictures Akaashi took as well. 

“To look back on later. I like photos because you can never create that exact moment in time again, so I like to have lots of them for nearly everything so I can remember what happened in the photo, y’know?” Bokuto explained with a wild grin on his face to match his spiky two-toned hair. 

“O-of course,” Akaashi replied and sent the pictures to Bokuto. 

Now, it was morning practice on Saturday. Akaashi had been skirting around Konoha and doing his best not to get noticed by him. But alas, no one can escape the great senses of Konoha Akinori.

So, at the end of practice (after staring holes into the back of Akaashi’s head for nearly two hours), Konoha came up to him and demanded Akaashi to spill the beans.

“How long? Has he met your parents? Have you met his? Do they like you? I heard you two went on a date last night, was it fun? Where’d you go? What’d you do? Who paid?” Konoha shot off his questions at lightning speed.    
  
“Konoha-san, we’ve only been together about a week,” Akaashi lied. He and Bokuto hadn’t been ‘together’ at all. Unless this game they were playing counted, then it was less than a day. 

“Ohh. You do have pictures though, right?” Akaashi sighed. Konoha wasn’t the type of person to just believe anything he heard. He wanted evidence. He whipped out his phone and handed it to Konoha, letting him scroll through the images. “Huh, these were only taken last night.”

“Yeah. We went on our first date last night; that’s why we took them.” Akaashi said. Technically, it hadn’t been a lie this time. Konoha looked up at him and stared hard. Akaashi fidgeted under his gaze. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked after a few minutes.

“To see if you were lying. Which I guess you’re not, so you’re all good. I expect to hear more, though. Eventually.” Konoha said and went back to looking at the photos. Akaashi let out a silent sigh of relief. 

That was how Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou managed to convince their teammate that their fake relationship was real. 

They didn’t know they’d have to do it many, many times after that, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I've never written or attempted bokuaka before so I hope its in character. And its rly short ahh sryyyy.... Also had to add konoha in here somewhere bc he's one of my fav owls


End file.
